Past Problems
by naturalgeek123
Summary: This is a monster house and Seto finds a girl in the field outside there house and takes her in how will everyone cope with the new girl that is a mutt   angle, vampire, dark angle, sorceress, were wolf, elf, and more  and her friend/yami.


Geek: Hey 2 fan fic. Yay!

Night: finish your first fan fic. before starting a new one!

Geek: GO AWAY YOUR BEING MEAN! DX

Night: Shut up and start it already if your gonna do this stupid fan fic.!

Geek: I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MABYE THE PLOT! IF I DID THEN TEA WOULD BE DEAD AND LITTLEKURIBO WOULD BE THE RULER!

Night: just start it already.

Chapter 1 The Finding

Star was walking through the house waiting for the family to come down. A wolf came down stairs with a dragon close behind it. "Hey Star what up?" Called the wolf who had turned into a human. "Not much Duke just waiting for everyone to get their butts down here before i go up there and kick them down here. Ill give them 2 min max." Star said with an evil grin (stars a sorcerer!). "Bad day or is it...OH SHOOT! PLEASE TELL ME ITS NOT-" But he was cut off before he could finish "Yup can you please be on my team Seto?" Star begged. "Hey what da- oh that day um can i also be on your team?" Duke pleaded. "Sure anything to keep me away from him." Kiaba shudders.

Just about then a ghost morphs through the wall and everyone freeze its 'him'. "Hey guys cant wait to play you gonna be on my team?" The ghost asked. "No we have decided to be on our own team Joey, sorry." Star said with a fake smile. "Oh, well see you guys later at the field!" and so Joey morphed back through the wall humming "Caramel Dancing". "Joey can be such a idiot at times! I swear if his head wasn't attached- wait that already happened and he lost it to a bird that was funny but annoying so ya hes just an idiot." said Kiaba.

~3 hours later~

Everyone was outside with their Nerf guns and flags. "If you get hit your dead and no coming back to life first one to get the other teams flag wins!...GO!" Joey yelled. Everyone ,that was Joey, Star, Kiaba, Duke, Mokuba, Yugi, Tristan, Yami, Tea, Mia, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Issis, and Serenity, all ran at each other with Nerf guns in hand and started fireing! Little did they know a person was in the middle of the field unconscious.

Kiaba tripped over something and fell flat on his face, looking back he saw something brown in the grass with a closer look he saw a person in the tall uncut grass laying there cluching a binder and a case of something. "HEY GUYS I NEED SOME HELP THERES A PERSON LYING IN THE GRASS OVER HERE!" Kiaba yelled.

A few seconds later everyone was there to look at the figure in the grass. What they found out was it was a girl that looked about Kiabas age and was unconscious with a Flute in her arms. Star and Kiaba took her back to the mansion making sure to be gentle with her and her stuff and put it on the counter that's when Kiaba and Star notice how thin she was 'Oh my ra when was the last time she ate!' he thought.

When she was in the guest room bed Star went down to get some food. She came back up with some soup and some chips but when she put the food in the girls mouth she notice that the girl had a set of fangs with her teeth and was really pale. 'A vampire?' Star thought Kiaba saw this to and was confused 'Why would she starve herself of blood or could it be shes a new vampire without experience?' he leaned down to her neck and looked around until he saw 2 bite marks a sign the she had been bitten by a vampire. Star noticed this and went down again and came back up with a bag of blood. "Here lets poor this down he throat the taste alone might wake her up." Star said so Kiaba took a small pair of scissors and cut the bag while Star poured it in to her mouth.

"There that should do it now, lets wait but be cautious she could be dangerous." Star said

After a while she started to move a little when she woke her eyes where the color of deep blue but when she looked up to see if she was alone she found she was not to her disappointment. She did the only thing she could do at the time, ducked under the covers in hope that this was a nightmare. She started shaking furiously when the covers where pulled off.

"Whats your name?" A sweet and gentle voice said it was the females voice. She tried to say something but instead got a shot of pain and clutched her neck. Then she remember something that she could do. She closed her eyes and waited till she heard a click. 'Where am I?' she asked in her mind still cluching her neck but was less scared. Both Kiaba and Star jumped back at the new voice in their heads, this made the girl laugh a little in he mind. 'Ummm how did i get here?' She asked cocking her head to the side letting go of her neck. "Oh we found you outside in the field when we were playing a game but you where unconscious so we took you inside our mansion." Star and Kiaba said.

'Well thanks for taking care of me I'm sorry if i caused any sort of trouble please forgive me. By the way I'm Shadow.' said Shadow "Well Shadow now that your awake how did you get here?" Star asked. 'I flew here but crashed because i was so weak and didn't know what to eat it wasn't something i usually wanted so i didn't know what to do so i continued flying but crash landed here i guess.' she said looking down in shame.

"You mean to tell us you don't know what you are?" The boy said. 'What i am?' shadow asked looking up and cocking her head. "Kiaba she obviously doesn't know so lets tell her OK instead of getting mad." the girl said then turned to Shadow "Your a vampire Shadow." she said calmly then the mayhem began.'I'M A WHAT!' Shadow screamed in her head and ran out of bed to the nearest mirror and looked in it and almost fainted. 'So it is true it's not a nightmare that really did happen oh my ra.' she said quietly but loud enough to hear. "What happened?" Kiaba and Star said.

Shadow turned around realizing the connection was still open 'N-n-nothing sorry for being a bother...Hey did you happen to see my flute?' she asked. "Ya its on the counter in the kitchen do you want it?" Kiaba asked. 'Ya its something special to me so can i please have it?' "Only if you tell me why your being so secretive." Kiaba said with a mischievous grin. Shadow absolutely froze at that comment 'Wait what? Please not those memories please any thing but those!' she started begging with fear in her eyes.

"I left when you two where talking. Hear you said you wanted this?" Star said when she came in the room with the case and binder in her hand. Shadow rushed over 'Thank You, Thank You, Thank You!' Shadow said in her mind hugging her stuff close to her and running out to the balcony. She looked at the Flute in the case. 'Good its still in good condition.' Shadow said in a sigh of relief. "Whats so special about a flute?" Kiaba said.

'It was my fathers before he was... murdered.' she said in a small voice but took out the flute and started to play "Pirates of the Caribbean"(I can seriously play that on my flute X3) after the song was over she had a big smile. "Wow you play good!" Kiaba and Star said. 'Not really my father could play it better.' she said looking down. "Well i hope you get to meet the other 14 of us, here were a big family." Star said smiling. 'Really!' Shadow said. "Yup you'll probably meet them tomorrow." Kiaba said. "Now get some sleep its getting late." Kiaba said looking at a clock that said 9:47pm 'OK see you tomorrow.' Shadow said with a smile.

The next day Kiaba, usually the first one up ,went down stairs to see Shadow cooking breakfast. "OK its official i do not get you." Kiaba said making Shadow jump. 'What? Oh Kiaba its you sorry hey what do you like on your omelet?' shadow asked. "Bacon why are you up so early?" 'Because i never went to sleep.' "OK now your crazy even vampires have to get tired" shadow stopped working 'Well... the reasons personal OK Kiaba.' shadow said looking down. "Huh so you don't trust me?" 'well- OH NO THE EGGS!' she said going back to cooking breakfast.

About 20 minutes later 3ghost, 1were-wolf, 1angle, 1fire, 1water, 1earth, and 1air demons, Star, a vampire, 3 witches, and 1 dark angle were sitting at the table eating the omelets shadow had made while she smiled happily at her work. When they were all done they asked "More please!" eventually they ran out of eggs and she gave an apologetic look to them. "Hey since your living here whats your name?" Joey asked. Shadow quickly looked at Star pleadingly. "Her names Shadow and shes a vampire before you ask." Star said.

"VAMPIRE!" everyone shouted. "You didn't poison the food did you Shadow?" Joey asked. Shadow gave them all really hurt looks that they didn't trust her and ran back to her room crying. "JOEY WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT SHE MADE US A NICE BREAKFAST SO THAT SHE COULD EARN YOUR TRUST NOT TO HURT YOU!" Star shouted at him and ran after Shadow. "Shadow please come out, please. Joey was just being an idiot like usual. Please dont be mad at him." Star begged 'They hate me just like he did, oh he was right no one would ever like me no one WAAAAAAA!' Shadow said not realizing that the link was open.

Well that tick off Star so much that the devil himself would run. She ran down stairs more angry at them than ever. "WHY YOU SELFISH NO GOOD FRIENDS SHES UP THERE CRYING HE EYES OUT BECAUSE SHE THINK YOU HATE HER!" "WHAT?" everyone said. "Why dose she think we hate her?" Joey asked. "Because you don't trust her and because shes a vampire, now Joey you started this now go up there and apologies before i kick you up there!" Star screamed. Everyone then heard something up stairs. It sounded like an instrument but sad, it was Shadow playing her flute.

"Whats that?" said someone. "Its Shadow playing her Flute." Star said softly. "Well it sounds pretty but sad." said someone else. They all went upstairs to hear it better. When she was finished they all cheered and she gave a small smile but looked away. "Why wont you talk?" asked Joey. She looked at him with sad eyes and shook her head and closed her eyes and opened them a few seconds later. 'I cant talk with my voice but i can talk with my mind.' Shadow said quietly. Everyone jumped and she gave a light laugh. 'Don't worry your not going crazy its really me, Shadow, talking.' "Well why didn't you do that before?" 'Oh i didn't fell the need to because you guys can under stand me just fine.' "Can you try talking please. Its really creepy how you can talk to us in our minds." 'OK ill try but it really hurts and i still don't know why.' She took a deep breath but all she could do was squeak before she fell on the floor in pain. 'OWWWWW!' She yelled in their minds before passing out.

"Oh no not again!" said Kiaba "Mokuba please don't ask her to speak again where the vampire bit her was where her voice box is." Star explained. As Bakura helped Kiaba carry Shadow to the bed everyone left feeling bad about two hours later she came down yawning and looking around for the guys she walked outside and in there rooms but couldn't find them.

'They must have left me.' she thought sadly. She went into the kitchen for something to eat she saw a can of soda called blood red so she had a can and sat at the table wishing someone was here with her all of a sudden a bunch of arms wraped around her she was trapped and didn't know what to do so she looked up and saw all of her friends hugging her her eyes widened in confusion. Seeing this Star said they wanted to see what she would do in a case where she was home alone and that she was one of the first people to pass.

'Umm ok?' she said while cocking her head in confusion. 'Want anything to eat?' "SURE!"everyone said Shadow started laughing and everyone looked at her really confused 'you...you guys are to funny i cant keep you full can i?' "NOPE!" "I want steak!" "CREAMPUFFS!" "PIZZA!" "HAMBURGERS!" 'OK OK ill be back in a sec.' 2 minutes later she came back with everything.

"WOW! How did you do that?" everyone asked. 'I'm like Mia, Tea, and Sirenity I know a little magic and one of the spells is cooking i probley should have told you this before but I'm also part angle.' she said with a smile. "That's why you like never get mad." 'Ya.' "Hey whats in this binder i found in your room?" 'My music Joey and what where you doing in my room?' i got curious but it looks like more than just a binder there's a spiral to." 'Please don't tell me you read it!' Shadow said blushing. "Why? Whats in it?" Joey said teasingly 'Please give it back!' "No way if its makeing you blush it must be something good see ya!" Joey said as he ran up the stairs.

Completely freaking out Shadow ran up the stairs yelling 'JOEY! PLEASE GIVE IT BACK!' in their minds. They heard a slam and Shadows hopeless attempts at getting her spiral back then they herd something new 'guys I'm really sorry but i cant let Joey read that spiral but if i say or do something really not like me remember its not me its night. Ill explain later OK.' They all looked at each other then they heard something really not Shadow 'You little twerp give the stupid spiral back before i get a chainsaw and break the door down!' everyone stared at each other in complete shock that definitely wasn't Shadow and who did she call her ...night i think. They all ran upstairs to see Shadow but with a lot crazier hair and black wings. 'I'm giving you 5 seconds to open the dang door 5...4...3...2...1!' she ran past them with lightning speed and came back with a "CAINSAW!" everyone yelled.' move it or your all next!' she yelled.

Everyone moved and she grabed the door nob to find it was unlocked she walked in to see Joey not the. She had compleatly lost it she ran out of the room cussing at herself for being so stupid but before she reached the stairs she told everyone 'those bracelets trapped me inside Shadow so if you want her back your gonna have to get them on me and don't worry Shadows safe... for now.' she said with an evil grin.

About 3 hours later a beat up Joey an angry but calmed down night and everyone else was sitting in the kitchen. "So your night?" said Star 'Don't get mad at Shadow she has a very good reason to keep that book away in-fact i actually feel sorry for her but i will not tell why.' night said. "We understand and Joey have you learned your lesson about doing what your told?" Star looked at Joey he looked at night the quickly nodded. "Good now Night do you mind explaining all of this?" 'Sure. Well you see that Flute of hers is actually a millennium item and that's where i came from i was the pharaohs daughter but was put into the flute for safety, she found the flute and played it that's why I'm here.'

"OK that why your here ok so that explains everything." said Star "But I wanna see Shadow again!" Joey wined Night stood up walked behind Joey and said 'Shut up now or else you've caused enough- what?' night looked over in the distance 'Fine i wont Shadow. No i wont kill him why do you- that was 2 years ago why would- shut up!' "Who are you talking to?" 'Shadow. And she can hear every word but she says she wants to come out and explain things since i didn't do so well.' Night said while giving up both her wrist so the bracelets could be put on."I swear if i find you made Shadow cry you won't move for 3 weeks got it!" she said before falling to the ground.

When she woke everyone was asleep so she got up and went to Joeys room. 'Joey' she said quietly. "Yes who is it?" 'What do you mean?' "Night or Shadow?" 'Shadow' "OK come in." 'Thanks and im really sorry for what Night did I told her not to hurt you but she just doesn't listen to me.' Shadow said sdly. "It's OK I kinda deserved it after taking your spiral." Joey laughed. 'Well you see the reason i got so mad was because thats not a spiral its my Journal of my life AKA a diary.' she said "Oh like who you had a crush on and stuff" 'Somethings are better left unsaid.' she smiled. 'HEY to make it up to you ill make you your favorite breakfast!' "BLUEBERRY!" 'YUP! If thats what you want thats what youll get!' she smiled.

The next morning she got up and went down stairs and saw Kiaba reading. 'Must be the news paper.' she thought and turned on the stove. "You sleep well?" 'yup you?' "OK, so what you making?" 'Blueberry pancakes!' "Cool." 'You OK you seem a little down?' "Fine but i feel kinda sorry for you." 'Why? I've got friends and a new place to call home i'd say i feel sorry for you you have to deal with Joey every day by the way what day-' Shadow then looked at what he was reading and completely froze. "Shadow what are we haveing...today. Whats wrong with her Kiab- You DID NOT JUST DO THAT YOU READ HER SPIRAL!" Joey yelled and ran over grabbed the spiral and ran to shadow who had fallen to the floor in disbelief. "SHADOW! Can you hear me Shadow please say something!" he turned to Kiaba.

Everyone came down to see what the commotion was all about to see Shadow crying on the floor and Joey yelling at Kiaba who had the spiral in his hand. "Whats going on?" Bakura, Malik, Marik, and Ryou all yelled Joey stopped yelling, Kiaba looked up, and Shadow snapped out of it grabbed the spiral and ran to her room and slammed the door shut.

Everyone looked at Kiaba and Joey who pointed to Kiaba and started yelling again. Seeing that they weren't gonna talk they ran to Shadows room to hear sobbing and sad flute playing. They knocked the flute playing stopped but the door didn't open. "Shadow is just us Joey and Kiaba are down stairs." still no response. So they all backed up as Malik used his earth abilities to open the door when the walked in Shadow wasn't moving they walked over and saw she was clutching herself and shaking. On the floor in her room to what looked like she was heading for the door. Bakura bent down to pick her up but pulled away immediately "Shes to hot for a vampire even if she is an angle she shouldn't be that hot."

Ryou using his air ability made her float to the bed but too the spiral. "This stupid spiral caused all of this I think we have a right to know whats inside!" They all agreed.

Entire1 6/09

Dear journal,

Today dads taking me out to my favourite place "Sea House Subs!" I love that place mmmmm. :) well write in you later friend.

*2 hours later*

NO this cant be happening my dad got held hostage in "Sea House Subs" and was shot in the chest the doctors don't know if heel make it! I'm so scared of losing the only family I'm related to! How could this of happened to such a good man!

*2 minutes later*

well the doctors say hes passed and the nurses tried to cheer me up but it didn't work how am i gonna explain this to mom she'll probably think it was me and whip me. And then let my sister beat me up like always. Anyways see you later my only friend now hehe weird that i call a spiral a friend but i guess you are the closest to one for me. T^T

sincerely,

Shadow/Night

Entire2 6/13

Dear Journal,

I think i may have a broken wrist, a few ribs, and my right leg but i guess as long as I'm alive I'm OK but right about now i wanna die but a good thing is that I'm a half angle meaning that i have both dark and light powers. So I'm healing myself. Well see you later. :/

*5 hours later*

AHHHHHH! ToT it hurts the bite my mom gave me she says shes a vampire how did she hide her fangs? I'm so scared to turn into one! Why did she do this to me what did i do? HELP! OWWWWWWW! WAAAA IT HURTS SO MUCH HE-...

*2 hours*

What happened please tell me this isn't real! Oh no moms coming! O_O" i hope she spares me please i don't wanna die yet please!

*2 minutes later*

NOOOOO SHE KILLED ALL MY FRIENDS AND THEN AMITTED TO KILLING MY FAMILY AND THEN SAID SHE KILLED DAD! SHES THE CRULEST MOST DISPICABLE BEING EVER! SHE THEN BROKE MY WINGS AND TOOK MY MAGIC AWAY! MY STEP MOMS SO CRULE! TOT I just wanna die right now that's it I'm leaving i don't care where i go as long as it's away from her and my step sister. I'll take my flute you and my binder that's all that matter to me now waaaa! And why am i so hungry all of a sudden i don't know and really don't care! SHES BEAT ME TO MUCH TO CARE I WILL NEVER TRUST ANYONE AGAIN AND THATS FINAL!

/Back with the readers./

Kiaba: OH MY RA!

Mokuba: Waaaa poor Shadow!

Malik: poor Shadow shes been through so much. *Starts crying*

Marik: *tries to comfort malik* its ok she seems ok now

Issis: That's why she didn't trust us at first.

Serenity: She still needs comfort lets all give her the biggest hug ever!

Yugi: WAAAAA!

Yami: Shh Shh Shh it's ok Yugi it's over now.

Tea: OH MY RA lets help her out she seems to really be hurt by this.

Mia: Please be OK Shadow.

Bakura: This even hurt me. That woman needs to be punished!

Ryou: calm down and you will let me help she is my friend to!

Duke: *grabs every weapon known to man* KILL THE WHITCH! :(

Tristan: i will kill this woman who hurt you

Star: SETO KIABA SHE OBIOUSLY DID NOT WANT US TO SEE THIS WHY DID YOU NOT LISTEN SHE WILL NEVER TRUST US AGAIN BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY!

Joey: that's why she didn't want me to read the book. I feel so stupid now.

Just about then Shadow woke up to all the yelling and crying. 'Guys whats wrong?' everyone ran over to give Shadow the biggest hug ever. "Please forgive us we read your journal." '!' she backed away in complete shock. "Can we see your wings real quick?" Kiaba said. She only nodded and formed her wings one black and ruff one white and soft. "Thanks." She stayed as quite as a church mouse and stayed that way the rest of the week and when you looked into her eyes the color was almost completely gone.

"She hasn't said anything in over a week!" Joey complained. "Her wings are completely broken and shes in her room right now why don't you go talk to her? She seems to trust you." "OK I'll go try." in the room Shadow was playing her flute but she noticed something outside it was a person but she realized who it was to soon./downstairs/ DING DONG! Bakura answered the door. "Ummm can I help you?" "Yes I heard Shadow was here is that true?" "Ummm ya shes in her room are you a person that knows her or something?" "You could say that i was her dads friend." "Oh OK follow me." "Thanks."

"Shadow you OK?" Joey asked. 'Ya i guess you seem to be the only one i can trust now.' she admitted sadly. Joey gave her a hug "It's OK no one will hurt you ever again." he promised. Just then a knock at the door caught both their attentions. "Shadow someones here to see you." Bakura said. Joey realizing Shadow hated moving especially got up and opened the door. "Who?" he asked.

Shadow completely froze in her spot at seeing the person. "Shadow you OK?" Bakura asked. She got and backed away. "Shadow?" both joey and Bakura said. She immediately pulled off both of the seals and when Night came and saw the person she immediately ran at the person and pushed her down.

'YOU? HOW DID YOU FIND ME!' "SHADOW GET OFF HER NOW!" Bakura and Joey both shouted. 'SHES THE ONE THAT HURT SHADOW I WILL NEVER GET OFF TILL SHES EITHER GONE OR DEAD!' Night screamed by now everyone saw the seen and tried to pull Night off the person. "Night calm down who is she." Night was crying now (That's right crying am i evil or what to Night lolz.) She screamed who knows what to the high heavens. 'LET ME GO!' "I don't know what your talking about sweet." the person said. 'SHUT UP NOW!' Night screamed. "Calm down please!" everyone held her back.

"If you don't mind I'd like to take Night or Shadow home to her family please." 'I DON'T HAVE A FAMILY THANKS TO YOU!'It hit everyone then who this person was and they decided to turn Night back to Shadow when they did she ran to the balcony yelling 'GET AWAY!' she jumped off and a few seconds later they saw her flying but she was crying. 'please leave me alone and don't hurt them!' "So these are your new friends huh." she laughed "You need to do do better with your choice in friends." that was it to Shadow she just couldn't the harassment anymore this needs to stop she said to herself! "SHUT THE HECK UP!" she yelled out loud not caring about the pain in her neck. She shot through the air a light speed to the step mom grabbed her shot back and puched her! "THATS FOR DAD." she screamed a bunch of kicks and punches "THATS FOR MY WHOLE FAMILY!"she screamed. Breaking a bunch of bones. "THATS FOR MY FRIENDS!" she screached. "AND THIS IS FOR TURNING ME INTO A VAMPIRE AND RUINING MY WHOLE CHILD HOOD!" She took off her seals and let night knock her out. Everyone one was in complete shock that Shadow was acting so viciously to the person. "Night?"

OMR did i really just write that? HAHA cliffy for you all!

Night:...YOU MADE ME CRY HOW COULD YOU!

Me: One word...PLOT!

Fluffy: when do i get to come in?

Me: *shrugs*

Night: *Grabs a chainsaw* DIE!

Me: can't remember.

Night: Grrrr

Me: R&R?


End file.
